Blog użytkownika:AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi/Of Dragons
Cześć. Oto moje Opowiadanie, z odrobinką HR i MN ( Harrego Pottera i Mini Ninjas ) ale naprawde dużo jest JWS. Zaczynamy? Zaczynamy! Jazda! Kanan i Ezra ćwiczyli ćwiczenia Jedi. Kiedy Kanan dowiedział się, że istnieją kolejni inkwizytorzy, jest jakiś nie swój. Nagle coś poruszyło się w trawie, a po chwili wyskoczyła jakaś czarna.. Istota - Na moje życie! Co to jest?! - Krzyknął wystraszony Ezra Postać była spokojna, i raczej zdziwiona. - Dosyć tego! Nie będziesz mi chłopaka straszyć! - Krzyknął Kanan, wyciągając miecz. W tym samej sekundzie Ezra wziął swój miecz. Czarna Istota odrazu zwróciła uwage na dwa miecze świetlne. Teraz była zdenerwowana i... Już nie taka słodka. Kanan zrzucił się na czarne coś, ale Ezra zabronił Kananowi, ale on zdążył zranić Istocie łape. - Coś ty zrobił?!- Krzynął Ezra - Ja jeszcze nie skończyłem! - Odpowiedział Kanan. - Daj spokój! Nie jesteś mordercą - Odezwał się Ezra. Kanan przewrócił oczami. Z łapy istoty leciała dosyć ciemna krew. - Nic ci nie jest? - Powiedział Ezra zakładając coś słodkiej istocie na łapkę. Ona tylko słodko mrukła i nic więcej. Ezra po chwili zobaczył, że ma czarny ogon ze znakiem Imperium. - Chodź! - Krzyknął do Kanana, który był o coś obrażony. We troje dotarli do reszty załogi. - Co tak długo? - Powiedziała Sabine. Kanan nic nie powiedział, a Sabine ledwo co utrzymała się na nogach, kiedy zobaczyła Czarne coś. - Jak to co robiliśmy? Ćwiczyliśmy. - Powiedział obojętnie Ezra. - O! Już wróci.. Ezra, Kanan, co to jest?! - Powiedziała Wkurzona Hera. - A to jest... - Ezra zapomniał nadać imienia. - Ech... Ezra, weź idź do swojego pokoju, masz narazie wolny, Zeb poszedł na targ, po jedzienie. Ja porozmawiam z Kananem....- Ezra Poszedł do swojego pokoju z Istotą, której nie nazwał. - Jak by cię tu nazwać... Może.. Czarna.. Słodka... Nie.. Niewiem... A może... Hedriga? Przejdźmy do Kanana i Hery. - Dałeś dzieciakowi przyprowadzić Smoka? Wiesz jakie to ryzyko?- Powiedziała jeszcze bardziej wkurzona Hera. - Próbowałem mu wytłumaczyć!- Powiedział Kanan - Mogłeś to coś zabić! - Przeszkodził mi! Więc co miałem zrobić?! ________________________________________ - Powiedzieć mu! - Ale co?! - Że to coś może nam zagrozić! - Ech... Co mam niby teraz zrobić? Hera nie odpowiedziała, ale była bardzo zła. Baaardzo zła. Wróćmy do naszych " Przyjaciół " Ezra i .. Hedwiga zaczeli się bawić. Ezra machał mieczem, a Hedwiga podążała wzrokiem. Chciała go jakby złapać... Lecz tego nie zrobiła. - Ezra..? - Wbieg Kanan do pokoju Ezry i Zeba, lecz Ezra go nie zauważył, a Hedwiga go zignorowała. Ezra się po chwili odwrócił, i patrzył na Kanana, Hedwiga też zaczeła. - Coś się stało Kanan? - Powiedział Ezra do Kanana. - Wypuść to! To coś może nam zagrażać! - Nie! - Krzyknął Ezra, a Hedwiga wyglądała, jakby chciała się zrzucić na Kanana. - Hedwisia, spokojnie! - Powiedział grzecznie Ezra. - Kanan, czemu nie może? - - To jest Smok, wiesz jakie to jest niebezpieczne? - - Nie, niewiem, ale niech zostanie przynajmniej kilka dni... - - Dobra, więc umowa taka : Jeśli zobacze że się nią opiekujesz, a ona tobą, będzie mogła zostać. - Dobra! Umowa stoi. - Krzyknął Ezra wracając do zabawy z Hedwigą. Ona tylko mrukła, i nic więcej nie zrobiła, i wróciła do zabawy. - I co? Wypuścił ją? - - Ech, założył się ze mną, że może zostać kilka dni, jeśli zobacze, że się nią opiekuje, a ona nim, będzie mogła zostać... - No i pacz co zrobiłeś! - Rozkczyczała się Hera, a Zeb zamiast iść, zaczął biec, bo już wracał ze sklepu. - Co?! Imperium?! Zaraz... Co tu tak śmierdzi..? - Powiedział zdziwiony Zeb. - Idź do pokoju twojego i Ezry, i zobaczysz! - Powiedział Kanan. - AAAA! - Krzyknął Zeb - O, cześć Zeb. - Powiedział normalnie Ezra - Co.. To .. Jest?! - - To? To jest Hedwiga. - Nie chce tego w naszym pokoju! - - Zeb, no daj spokój, przeżyłeś jak ja dołączałem, to ją też przeżyjesz. Zeb nie odezwał się, i położył się. - Hedwiga, chodź! - Krzyknął Ezra, wychodząc z pokoju. Przy okazji spytał Here, czy lecimy na jakąś misię. Ona powiedziała że nie. - Ej, Ezra, chodź! - Krzykneła Sabine, zacięgając oboje do swojego pokoju. - Coś się stało? - Powiedział Ezra. - Moge przemalować jej ogon, żeby miała znak Rebeli, a nie imperium? - - Jasne, możesz. - Sabine wzieła Farbę, i zaczeła malować sztuczny ogon ze znakiem imperium, na Rebeli. - Gotowe ! - - Łał, bardzo ładny!- Powiedział Ezra. Hedwiga zaczeła odrazu wąchać, i zaczeła lizać Sabine. - Już, wystarczy! - Powiedziała Sabine, a ona odrazu przestała. W tym czasie Kanan poszedł do Hery z nią porozmawiać. ___________________________________________________ - I co? Pogadałeś z nim? - Powiedziała Hera - Umówiliśmy się tak: Jeśli zobacze, że się nią opiekuje, a ona nim, może zostać. Jeśli nie, to wyrzucamy ją - Powiedział Kanan - Miałeś ją wywalić! A nie iść o zakład! - Powiedziała znów wkurzona Hera, odlatując z Lothala. Hedriga, przynajmniej na jakiś czas,miała spać w pokoju Sabine. Znalazła sobie miejsce i położyła się spać. - Gdzie znowwu lecimy? - Powiedział Ezra. - Na misię - Powiedziała obojętnie Hera - Mówiłaś, że dzisiaj już nie będziemy nigdzie latać. - Powiedział zdziwiony Ezra. Hera się nie odezwała. Po kilku minutach wlecieli do Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela. - Więc, po co lecimy?- Powiedział Ezra. - Po jedzenie. - Powiedziała Hera - Znowu? - Powiedział Ezra do Kanana, ale on się nie odezwał. Hedriga nagle obudziła się, i poszła kogoś poszukać. Wyszła z ducha, i chyba wiedziała, że jest na gwiezdnym niszczycielu, odrazu się cowneła, ale zaraz potem wyszła. -Kanan, zamkneliśmy statek? Kanan zdziwił się i o tym zapomniał... ________________________________________________________________________ Hedwiga bez zastanowienia wyszła ze statku. Wyglądało to, jakby zapomniała, że wogóle jest na pokładzie Imperium. Wyszła, usiadła, powąchała wszystko dookoła i poszła dalej. Kanan zdruzgotany przypomniał sobie, że właśnie nie zamknął statku. Wszyscy wrócili na statek. Ezra pobiegł do pokoju Sabine, oczywiście z Sabine, i co zobaczyli? Pusty pokój. - Kanan! To wszystko twoja wina! - Powiedział groźnie Ezra. - Jaka moja?! Miałeś jej pilnować! - I rozpoczeła się drobna kłótnia. - Pff! A kto nie zamknął statku?! - Krzykneła Sabine. - Właśnie?! - Dorzucił Ezra - Odczep się! To nie moja wina! - Znowu powiedział Ezra - Ej! Przestańcie! To do niczego nie dojdzie... - Powiedział Zeb. Nagle wszyscy się uspokoili i usłyszeli strzały blasterów i... Ryk, i to dosyć głośny ryk, który mógł nawet wyrwać głowę. Wszyscy ruszyli za dzwiękiem. Doszli do korytarza, gdzie było mnóstwo ,, Poległych " Szturmowców.. Po chwili zobaczyli Hedwiga, która się myła za pomocą łapki. - Emm.. No.. Ehem.. - To było wszystko co mógł wykrztusić z siebie Kanan. Po krótkiej chwili nadbiegli kolejni.. Szturomowcy. - Ręcę do góry! - Wszyscy Szturmowcy krzykli. Nikt nie musiał długo czekać, Hedwiga z łatwością przeskoczyła całą załogę ducha, i zaczeła tworzyć wielką fale dźwiękową. Wszyscy szturmowcy zaczeli krzyczeć, a po chwili.. ,, Polegli Wszyscy patrzyli na nią, a po chwili zaczeli wracać na statek, nie chcieli więcej zaskoczeń. Jednak, po chwili zaczeli słyszeć kroki, które już kiedyś słyszeli.. Odwrócili się, i zobaczyli, kolejny raz, swoich statych przyjaciół.. Inkwizytorów z szturmowcami. Hedwiga jak ich tylko zobaczyła, zaczeła dziwnie warczeć. - H-Hedwiga? Co ci się dzieje?- Powiedział Ezra, a ona niezaregowała. - Och, Suzume, nasza stara znajoma... - Powiedziała Siódma Siostra. - Co? - Powiedział Kanan, wkońcu zrozumiał, dlaczego miała na ogonie znak imperium. Hedwiga w pewnym momencie, zrobiła takie groźne oczy, że nikt nie mógł jej spojrzeć w te oczy... Jednakże za chwile, na ogonie pojawiły się kolce, którymi rzuciła w niektórych szturmowców, ale chciała w inkwizytorów. - Naprawde swoich przyjacioł chcesz zabić? - Powiedziała Siódma siostra. Pochwili chciała zrobić fale dźwiękową, ale nie miała już sił. Kanan i Ezra chcieli nad nią zapanować, ale ona nadal swoje. Po chwili zaczeła się prawdziwa zabawa. Zamiast ładnych, czerwono - żółtych oczkach, pojawiły się prawie nie widoczne, czarne oczy. Ezra postanowił zareagować, i wyjął miecz... Kanan próbował ich dwoje powtrzymać, ale Ezra zaczął nie słuchać tak jak jego podopieczna. Oczywiście inkwizytorzy też wyjeli miecze, i Kanan również... - Hera, Sabine, Zeb, uciekajcie! - Powiedział Kanan. Przerażeni zaczeli kierować się w strone statku. Bez problemu zastrzelili szturmowców, którzy stawali im na drodze. - Zakończmy te zabawe - Powiedział Piąty brat to Hedwigi. Ona nadal nikogo nie słuchała. Zaczeła się robić coraz czarniejsza, chodź pewnie nie da się jeszcze bardziej. Wkońcu z jej pyska wyleciała... Plazma, która przeleciała koło inkwizytorów. Za chwile oboje zaczeli próbować zapanować nad Hedwigą. - Suzume, nie bawmy się w kotka i myszke - Powiedziała siódma siostra, i chodź powiedziała to drugi raz do Hedwigi, osłabiła ją bardzo mało. Rzeczywiście, Hedwiga na imię ,, Suzume " reagowała bardzo źle, chodź nikt o tym nie wiedział. Kanan i Ezra zaczeli, ale powoli, panować nad Hedwigą. Po krótkiej chwili przestała być taka zła. - W nogi! - Krzyknął Kanan, a Ezra i Hedwiga zaczełi biec. Oczywiście inkwizytorzy zaczeli ich gonić, a Hedwiga bez pytania wzieła Kanana i Ezre na grzbiet, i zaczeła biec tak szybko, jakby się teleportowała. Wskoczyli za statek, a Hera zamkneła statek i odlecieli. - Uf... Jeszcze żyjemy... - Powiedziała Hera. - Teraz musisz wywalić tego potwora.- - No nie wiem... W sumie nie wiemy, czy dobrze postępujemy... - Powiedział niezdecydowany Kanan. - Co? Jeszcze kilka godzin temu chciałeś ją wywalić... - Powiedziała Hera. - Być może, ale kto wie może się przyda? - Powiedział Kanan - Eh.. - Powiedziała Hera, wlatując w nadprzestrzeń. Hedwiga leżała w pokoju Sabine, śpiąc, udając że nic się nie stało. Ezra w tym czasie nie wiedział, co zrobić, bo myślał, że może się pożegnać ze swoim smokiem. ________________________________________________________ Nagle do pokoju Ezry otworzyły się drzwi. W drzwiach stanął Kanan. - Co? Oświeciło cię? - Powiedział Ezra. - Nie... - Powiedział Kanan - Emm.. Moim zdaniem, to coś może zostać... - Naprawdę?! Dzięki! - Powiedział Ezra. Kanan Po chwili powiedział - Ale nie denerwuj nią Hery... - - Nie będę - Powiedział szczęśliwy Ezra. Kanan wyszedł z pokoju, i wrócił do Hery. Usiadł, Hera na niego popatrzyła i nic nie powiedziała. Po długiej chwili powiedziała. - Zawiodłam się na tobie. - Powiedziała, Ale Kanan jej nie odpowiedział. Nastała grobowa cisza. Tym czasem Hedwiga wstała, i poszła do Ezry. Kiedy weszła do jego pokoju odrazu zaczeła go lizać - Hej! Przestań! - Powiedział rozmieszony Ezra. Hedwiga posłusznie wstała, i zaczeła się myć. - Wiesz, Kanan powiedział, że możesz Zostać.. - Powiedział Pieszczotliwie Ezra. Tymczasem u Kanana i Hery nadal była grobowa cisza, ale w pewnym momencie Hera znów powiedziała - Po co tu przyszłeś? - Powiedziała - Po nic. - Powiedział Kanan. - To po co tu siedzisz? Po nic? - Powiedziała obrażona Hera - Tak. Po nic - Powiedział zdenerwowany pytaniami Kanan. - Nie mogę sobie tu siedzieć? - Powiedział znowu Kanan. - Nie, nie możesz. - Zaczeła się kłótnia. - Bo co? Bo zgodziłem się, żeby została? - Powiedział Kanan. - Aha, czyli się zgodziłeś? - Powiedziała Hera. Kłótnia trwała kilka minut, i trwała by bez końca, gdyby do Kanana i Hery nie przybiegł zdyszany, prawie nie żyjący Zeb. Zdyszany powiedział : - Ech... *dyszy* Flota. *dyszy* Imperium ich atakuje... Na razie wstrzymuje opowiadanie. I chyba do niego nie wrócę. Ten styl pisania po prostu znikł, ale mam pomysł na kolejne opowiadanie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania